The Noble Captain of the Flying Dutchman
by Mari Kenobi
Summary: Will's first few acts as Captain.


**The Noble Captain of the Flying Dutchman**

**by Mari Kenobi**

**_A/N Just a silly bit story I wrote for a friend who was a bit depressed over POTC 3. Also not mine. Nothing... not even Will... sigh

* * *

_**

Will Turner was lost at sea. He looked at the different sea life and wondered if they could see him. That was his life now aboard the Flying Dutchman. His father talked of purpose and Will knew he would comply with it, but all he could think about was his wife. He gave her his heart and he meant it, but he had very mixed feelings. He wanted her to wait for him and be there for him the next time he could go to land, but at the same time he wanted her to live.

"One day every ten years…" He sighed. "Unfair." He hit the railing in anger. "Not fair." He said softly.

"It isn't." Will turned around. He could have sworn that was the wind talking to him. He was in fact confronted by the wind… but not quite. It was a figure made of air. Or at least it seemed that way.

"What are you?"

"Ahhh, you don't recognize me in this form," the soft voice said. "It is Calypso. After so many years in that other body, this is a welcome change."

"Why are you here?"

She circled him and he could feel the breeze all over him. "You are, fair or not, under my curse now. Figured I owed you a visit."

"Can you undo it?" He asked hopefully.

"Ahhh… No." Will could almost make out a face… a sympathetic face. "But I can give you hope. This curse can end. In ten years time, if your love has remained true to you and meets you, you will no longer be bound to this ship and will be able to live out the rest of your life with her."

His eyes brightened, filled with hope indeed. "What do I have to do to earn this? And if I'm freed, who will be captain?"

"Do not worry about that. The Flying Dutchman will always find a captain. You just have to do your job. As long as you ferry the souls to the land of the dead, everything will be fine."

He nodded stoically. This was his responsibility and he would bear it.

"I leave you now, Captain Turner, but before I go, you need a crew. I give you 5 souls. You can bring back to life 5 souls. Choose well as you only have those 5 and they must serve on the Flying Dutchman until you are no longer bound to it."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

It had been a long day. Not 24 hours had gone by since being with Elizabeth, but it felt longer. He missed her already and yet didn't have time to dwell on it. After the long battle there were plenty of souls to be picked up. Many faces that he recognized. It was hard not to want to bring them all back, but then he would become like Davy Jones. His father saw right through him immediately and let him know that it would be clear when he should do it.

He hoped it would be. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden commotion on the starboard side. He couldn't help but laugh when he arrived there. The latest two souls to come aboard were none other than Davey Jones and Beckett.

"Welcome aboard!" He greeted them. "What's going on here?"

"Captain Turner, it seems that these two souls would rather not travel together." His father informed him.

"Is that so, Mr. Turner? We can't have that now can we? We have to make sure their voyage is just as pleasant as they deserve. Tea anyone?"

"Wonderful! So many years of loyal service and you are what's chosen to replace me?"

"Loyal service?" Beckett laughed. "I'll take that tea now. This is becoming so ridiculous that I need to be prepared for when Jack Sparrow arrives."

"Tea it is, Mr. Turner," Will nodded to his father and turned back to his audience. "But don't expect Jack to come aboard anytime soon. Unlike the two of you, he survived the battle."

"He lives? Life truly is unfair." Norrington was the latest soul to join the party. "And since you are here Turner, he can have Elizabeth. Perfect. My death was wasted."

"That's right. You were foolish enough to get killed. Mr. Mercer didn't offer any details, tell me Admiral, how did you die? And where is my tea?"

Right on cue, Bill Turner arrived with the tea, which he almost dropped at seeing Norrington. He didn't remember everything from being part of the ship, but he had a strangely sad sensation regarding him.

"I was helping Elizabeth escape when one of your fish people ran me through. Being worried about Elizabeth, I wasn't paying attention and thus I am dead. Don't know which one did it. Doesn't matter, they all looked the same to me."

"That Miss Swann causing trouble everywhere she goes." Beckett began serving himself tea after he realized that no one would do it for him.

"Mrs. Turner actually." Bill corrected him.

"And then I made her a widow? Well done me." Davey Jones laughed. "There is justice after all. She will never last the ten years and you will all be miserable."

"No one disrespects my wife. To the brig with you." Will signaled to his father and another soul to do so. "Anybody else care to join him?"

"I'm quite content with my tea, Captain. Go on. Captain away." Clearly Beckett had gotten over death and defeat in battle.

"Oh thank you Lord Beckett, by the way, if Norrington's here, who do you think will be chosen to replace you?"

"That monkey probably. Can't do a worse job." Norrington glared at Becket and went towards the railing.

Will ignored whatever Beckett was complaining about and settled himself at the wheel. A while later his father joined him. "Jones alright in the brig then?"

"Best accommodation for the former Captain, Captain." He grinned at his son, but the smile quickly went away. "It was me. I think I killed him."

"Who? Who did you kill?"

"Norrington. I was becoming part of the ship when I saw people escaping so I detached myself, went to investigate and I attacked. I know I ran him through. He's here because of me. I'm sure of it."

"It is not your fault." Will saw his father's fallen face. "It is all part of this miserable curse. Had you been in proper use of your mind you would have never done that or attack me later on." He kept his eye on the horizon. Everything was quite complicated, but not this. "Stay at the wheel. It will soon be time to deliver these souls."

"Aye, Aye, Captain."

Will made his way over to Norrington. "I really made a mess of your life, didn't I?"

Norrington acknowledged him. "I helped. I practically sold my soul to get my life back."

"Yes, but if I hadn't freed Jack…" Will shook his head. "I don't know. It might have all been so different. I certainly wouldn't be the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. And you – "

"Wouldn't have married Elizabeth. I was too foolish to realize that she was in love with you." Norrington looked away for a moment. "I apologize for what I said earlier about her and Sparrow."

"It's fine. You didn't know. I'll have to get used to hearing that. Jack's not trustworthy."

"But Elizabeth is. I know it's not the best comfort considering your current situation, but not even Sparrow could get between that. He tried and she was amused by the attention, but in the end it was to you who she ran that day at the beach." He sighed. "What is it about death that has me talking like this? Tell me Captain Turner, are you dead? How does this work? How did you get chosen?"

"I'm still somewhat confused myself." Will shook his head. "Jones ran me through and as I lay dying Jack had me stab the heart. At some point after, as the ship went under, my heart was taken out and I became Captain. I felt more alive, yet different. I'd been fighting having to make the choice between my father and Elizabeth and it was made for me."

"One day, ten years… no one had the happy ending, except Sparrow and knowing him, he already wrecked it."

"Probably." Will laughed. This was very strange. They had never been friends, yet were acting as if they were. "I still owe you. I helped ruin your life, you saved my wife's life, and my father took yours." Will gave him a minute for comprehension to dawn on him. "He was practically part of the ship and had lost most of his senses. That is not an excuse of course, but I can give you your life back."

"Thanks, but I don't particularly want fish parts growing out of me."

"Neither do I actually. I can bring you back to the living, but you must be bound to the ship while I'm bound to it. As long as this ship keeps its purpose, no fish parts."

"So it would all depend on Elizabeth being true to you." Norrington stared at him in the eyes. "You gave her your heart, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Norrington extended his hand to him, "What's my assignment then Captain Turner?"

Will shook his hand and both felt the change happening. "For now, go find Mr. Turner and let him make amends. We are taking these souls to the land of the dead and I want an agreeable crew for this adventure."

"Yes captain… and thank you."

Will nodded at him. He now knew that this was the most just outcome. He was meant for it, Jack Sparrow or not. Not everyone could be captain of the Flying Dutchman and his reward for doing this job would be a happy long life with his love, Elizabeth.


End file.
